MVA-5412
MVA-5412, nicknamed "Blaze" was a clone captain in Foelin's Brigade. She was the first in command of the 29th Platoon until she was deemed to be unfit for service after undergoing psychological evaluation. She was later deemed to be defective by the Arkanian Administrator and recalled to return to Fort Kelivok. She would later be KIA during an experiment gone wrong within the cloning facility. Biography Early Life MVA-5412 was born in an arkanian laboratory in 41 ABY. As part of Foelin's hapan clone army, she began training with Hapes Consortium Marines immediately after entering the world. Blaze, alongside MVA-0727 "Ashley", recieved training directly from the clone template Moira Valentian. Both clones demonstrated excellence and qualified for officer positions within the Brigade, but Moira believed it would be a waste of talent to give Blaze a desk job. Thus, Blaze was only given the rank of Captain, which put her in command of the 29th Platoon. Mission to Ylesia Blaze's platoon, the 29th, was one of the first ever to see combat. They were involved in the Mission to Ylesia where they alongside the 30th Platoon took heavy losses. The 30th platoon was however completely wiped out. Blaze demonstrated a cold-as-ice nature and allowed Sergeant Storm and Veckley Az'klia to wander off on their own. She remarked that she did not care so long as they didn't get her in trouble in the process. Later during the mission, Blaze's arm was dislocated by a DL-782 Class Assault Droid. She managed to safely escape the Thylacine at the end of the mission. Mission to Coruscant Blaze and her platoon would again see combat during the Mission to Coruscant. Once again, the clone captain demonstrated a cold and perhaps ruthless nature when she managed to kill seven Black Sun operatives with only a fuel hose and lighter, the highest kill count out of anyone in the mission. Defective Following an incident that occurred during the Mission to Coruscant in which Sergeant Storm and Veckley Az'klia beat an unarmed Black Sun captive, General Foelin launched an inquiry to determine if the clones of the 29th Platoon were defective. Each member of the 29th was given a psychological evaluation and the results of Blaze's test were shocking. Even though she had received some of the highest of recommendations at Fort Kelivok, Blaze completely flunked her evaluation and was found to be psychopathic in nature. As a direct result, she was labeled as defective and part of the first ever recall of clones issued by Arkanian Administrator Malkinen. Death Blaze, along with the rest of the 29th Platoon, was killed in an experiment gone awry by Administrator Malkinen. The death of Blaze and her fellow clones in the 29th would eventually lead to Operation: Avenging Angel. Personality and traits Blaze preferred to use straightforward tactics, employing overwhelming firepower as opposed to complicated strategies. She regarded assignments with the utmost priority and often put them before her own safety. Blaze, as her name suggests, was also an immense pyromaniac. She had a dangerous obsession with fire that would later aid her in failing her psychological evaluation. Despite her name being associated with fire, Blaze possessed a cold heart and failed to intervene when Ashley assaulted Sergeant Storm. She also appeared willing to allow Storm to take the blame for wandering off. Skills and abilities Blaze received her nickname due to the fact that she possessed some pyromaniac-tendacies during early training. She often favored the use of flamethrowers, but ended up utilizing the Model 0299 holdout blaster—which she likes to dual wield. Category:Characters Category:BRIGADE